


half

by lijsbeth



Series: red and green and every last things in between [6]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Drabble, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Random & Short, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 22:19:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3706155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lijsbeth/pseuds/lijsbeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>lucky itemnya hari ini adalah apel. [Minggu AkaMido 2015 #6]</p>
            </blockquote>





	half

“Apa ini?” Seijuro bertanya ketika dia menemukan benda—yang sebenarnya bukan barang aneh—di dalam saku jaket Shintaro.

“Itu apel, Sei. Bukankah sudah terlihat jelas?” Shintaro menjawab tanpa menoleh, sibuk dengan mesin pembuat kopi di hadapannya.

“Aku tahu. Yang kutanyakan adalah untuk apa kau membawa-bawa apel di sakumu? Hanya sebutir pula,” dia melempar-lempar apel merah itu ke udara, lalu menangkapnya lagi sebelum terbawa gravitasi.

“Itu _lucky item_ ku hari ini,” dia menyodorkan secangkir kopi pada Seijuro. Siapa sebenarnya yang tuan rumah di sini? Kenapa justru Shintaro yang membuat kopi untuk mereka berdua?

“Astaga, Shin. Barangkali kau ini satu-satunya calon dokter yang masih percaya ramalan bintang.” Diletakkannya kembali sebutir apel yang sewarna dengan rambutnya di atas meja. Cangkir kopi buatan Shintaro menggantikannya. Disesapnya satu dua teguk, sebelum cangkir porselen itu kembali di atas meja.

Shintaro menarik kursi di hadapan Seijuro, membuat meja makan segi empat itu terisi di dua titik yang berlawanan. “Aku tidak datang ke sini untuk mendengar ejekanmu, Sei.”

“Aku tidak mengejekmu, aku berbicara fakta,” Seijuro mengulum senyum, tampak terhibur. “Tolong ambilkan gula, Shin.”

Tanpa diminta dua kali, wadah gula yang diminta Seijuro sudah berpindah ke hadapannya. Sendok dan porselen berdenting menggantikan percakapan mereka.

“Kau tahu dongeng yang berhubungan dengan apel, Shin?” Seijuro dan otak randomnya tidak pernah gagal mengejutkannya. "Selain Putri Salju dan Tujuh Kurcaci, tentunya.

“Mitologi Yunani. Apel emas Hera—istri Zeus,  Ditanam di Taman Hesperides di bagian barat bumi, dijaga oleh naga,” toh Shintaro tetap mau-mau saja mengikuti permainannya. Meskipun dibandingkan bercerita, ini lebih cocok disebut menguraikan gagasan utama dongeng Apel Emas tersebut. “Herakles diminta mencurinya, dan dia berhasil.”

“Aku baru tahu kau baca soal mitologi juga. Kupikir kau tidak tertarik dongeng anak-anak,” Seijuro mengambil apel merah yang terletak tepat di antara mereka—yang secara tidak langsung adalah awal mula dari topik pembicaraan absurd mereka.

“Kau yang mulai, Sei.”

“Baiklah, memang aku yang memulai. Kalau hari sudah berganti, _lucky item_ mu boleh untukku?”

Alis Shintaro berkerut. “Kau bisa ambil yang masih segar di lemari pendingin. Atau beli di supermarket kalau kau mau.”

“Kau benar-benar membosankan,”  Seijuro memutar bola matanya, jenuh. Lalu melemparkan apel di tangannya ke arah Shintaro, yang langsung menangkapnya dengan tangan kiri. Nyaris saja, apel yang seharusnya menjadi _lucky item_ itu mencium wajahnya. Untunglah refleksnya masih bagus, sekalipun dia bukan lagi atlet basket.

“Kau melemparkan apel padaku setelah kita bicara soal mitologi Yunani. Kau berniat melamarku atau bagaimana?”

Tawa Seijuro nyaris meledak mendengarnya. Bukannya dia tidak tahu soal melempar apel sebagai pernyataan cinta pada tradisi Yunani kuno—dan jika lemparan apel tersebut ditangkap, artinya si penangkap menerima. Hanya saja mendengar Shintaro mengatakannya terasa agak menggelikan. “Aku tidak keberatan kalau kau menganggapnya begitu.”

“Tidak. Aku tidak menganggapnya sebagai pernyataan kasih sayang. Perang Troya terjadi disebabkan oleh Paris yang menghadiahkan apel emas kepada Aphrodite.” Oh, rupanya Shintaro masih membicarakan soal mitologi.

“Astaga, Shin. Itu hanya dongeng.”

“Ya, ya. Aku tahu. Itu cuma dongeng konyol,” Shintaro meletakkan kembali apel yang menjadi sumber perdebatan mereka di atas meja. “Ngomong-ngomong, Sei, apa kau tahu makna dari berbagi apel?”

Seijuro memandangnya, sepasang mata merahnya mengerjap, lalu kepalanya menggeleng. “Tidak tahu. Aku baru mendengarnya.”

Sambil membawa apelnya, Shintaro beranjak dari tempat duduknya, menuju konter. Entah apa yang dia lakukan di sana—Seijuro tidak bisa melihatnya. Punggung bidang Shintaro menutupi apa yang sedang dia lakukan.

“Kalau begitu, ini untukmu.”

Setengah butir apel tersodor di hadapannya, setengahnya lagi di tangan Shintaro.

“Jelaskan padaku, apa maksudnya?”

Shintarou meletakkan potongan apelnya di tangan Seijuro. “Kau bisa cari tahu sendiri apa artinya, Sei.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> knb © fujimaki tadatoshi
> 
> entah kenapa kalau bicara soal apel pikiran saya langsung ke mawaru penguindrum, taman apel emas hesperides, atau golden apple yang bikin trojan war. maksud berbagi apel yang terakhir itu referennya ke mawaru penguindrum; apel itu simbol kehidupan, berbagi apel = berbagi hidup.
> 
> maafkan saya atas kerandomannya. terima kasih sudah membaca :"D


End file.
